Volveré a ti Lo prometo
by asideilogica21
Summary: Es una historia corta de 3 partes. Después de las dolorosas palabras de Dimitri -"'El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo".- Rose decide comenzar de nuevo y ponerse en primer lugar. Una sorpresiva amistad con un antiguo enemigo y una promesa por parte de Dimitri forman parte de ahora la nueva Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Les presento esta nueva historia corta, en principio fue pensada como un oneshot pero resulto algo larga así que la dividí en tres partes.**

 **Espero la disfruten mucho. El jueves 16 subiré la parte 2 (mi regalo de cumpleaños para Miuv.16) y el sábado 18 el final.**

 **Les dejo un link de tumblr con fotos en las que me inspire para el look de Rose:** **/ZeUBvg2JWRGHE (Si no llega a aparecer el link, delante de** **/ZeUBvg2JWRGHE deben escribir  tmblr . co [todo junto (recuerden que es TMblr sin la U] ... de todas maneras mi pagina de tumblr esta en el perfil de mi cuenta de fanfiction)**

 **Desde ya mil mil gracias a mi amiga y beta Vaana ;);)**

 **Déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios y sin nada más que decir les presento:**

* * *

 **Volveré a ti. Lo prometo. Parte 1**

Estoy cansada de andar arrastrándome por mi cuarto como un trapo de piso, de esconderme. Hubo un momento donde huir parecía lo correcto, pero no podía huir, no otra vez. Asique me decidí por esconderme.

Después de un mes encerrada, sin ver ni hablar con nadie, luego de escribir mil hojas expresando mi dolor, estaba lista. Lista para volver a intentarlo. Llegue a la conclusión de que lo único que quiero es sentirme amada. Y dar amor a alguien que lo quiera. Me gustaría que fuera él quien me haga sentir así y a quién hacerlo sentir así, pero las cosas nunca salen como a Rose Hathaway le gustarían. Me rendí con él pero no en el amor.

Hoy particularmente se sentía como un buen día para empezar, pero antes de comenzar una búsqueda desesperada por un poco de amor, comenzaría por el amor propio. La vieja Rose, la adolescente alocada quedaría en el pasado. Dicen que para acompañar un cambio interno es buena hacer uno externo.

Me duche y vestí con unas leggins negras, una vieja, grande y gris sudadera de St. Vladimir, la cual pronto sería desechada y zapatillas azul oscuro. Me miré una última vez al espejo, este era el adiós a una Rose Hathaway que se hundía en autocompasión. Wow lucía bastante delgada, supongo que este mes le pasó factura a mi cuerpo, una de las cosas que trataría de conservar de la vieja Rose seria mi apetito, pues si bien no comía cosas sanas, era mucho más sano que esto.

Tome una tarjeta de crédito que Abe me había regalo, la cual solo pensaba usar hoy y salí de mi cuarto. Me dirigía a la estética, esto sería duro, el final de una etapa. Sé que este cambio lo hago por mí pero de verdad no puedo evitar pensar que si él estuviera a mi lado me mataría por el simple hecho de pensar en hacer esto. –"Señorita bienvenida."- Dijo una chica con el cabello rojizo y una cálida sonrisa. –"¿En qué podemos ayudarla?"- Devolví su sonrisa con nerviosismo. –"Quisiera cortarme el cabello."- Y así fue, observe mi reflejo varias veces antes de salir de allí. Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, se me veía bien solo tendría que acostumbrarme. Próxima parada un nuevo guardarropa. Esto fue mucho más fácil que la estética y puedo decir que hasta divertido, compre varios jeans ajustados, algunos de estilo boyfriend, otros 'decorativamente' rasgados y shorts de cintura alta. Algunas camisetas básicas, varias camisas, rayadas y a cuadros, pues de alguna manera me obsesioné con ellas, sweaters, dos o tres vestidos sueltos, una chaqueta de jean y una de cuero, zapatillas, botas y por último borceguíes. Era una mezcla entre el estilo oversize femenino y grunge.

Luego de eso volví a mi cuarto para dejar mis nuevas posesiones, por suerte no me topé con nadie conocido. Al principio Lissa y Adrian intentaron varias veces entrar a mi cuarto o hablar conmigo, incluso Christian y mi madre lo intentaron. Mia y Eddie también, pero a ninguno le respondí y luego de un tiempo se cansaron de venir y no obtener respuestas. Evite de mil maneras no entrar en la mente de Lissa, lo que fue algo bueno porque cada vez que entraba involuntariamente en su cabeza él estaba allí con ella.

Me cambié de ropa, me vestí con un short de jean, una camiseta negra y sobre ella una camisa a cuadros desabotonada, por último mis nuevas botas negras con algunas tachas decorativas. Tome unas gafas de sol redondas y me dirigí a las 'puertas' de la corte, el sol brillaba en lo alto. Pedí un carro para salir unas horas, no había mucha gente alrededor pues esta era la noche de los Moroi, una vez que obtuve el carro, luego de firmar la salida, conduje hasta La universidad de las arte, había decidido hacer algo que realmente me gustara. En la mayoría de mis clases en St. Vladimir siempre me encontraba dibujando en mis hojas, incluso en este mes cuando dejaba mi corazón plasmado en palabras las hojas estaban llenas de garabatos. Ingresar fue fácil, pues con dinero todo era fácil. Las clases comenzarían el siguiente mes.

Una vez en la corte devolví el carro y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, disfrutando del cielo nocturno, estaba comenzando el día Moroi. Llegue a la plaza principal que se encontraba en el centro de la corte y me senté contra un árbol a observar mis alrededores. Parte de este cambio era disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que la vida ofrecía. Cerré mis ojos, me deje sentir la suave y cálida brisa de la noche, el día Moroi estaba comenzando. Sentada allí, sonreí, me sentía en paz conmigo misma. Luego de un tiempo me puse de pie y decidí ir por algo de comer. Todo este mes me mantuve con la mínima cantidad de alimento necesaria para sobrevivir, pues mi estómago se encontraba completamente cerrado y cada vez que intentaba ingerir una cantidad normal de alimento, náuseas se abrían paso. Me abracé a mí misma, me costaba pensar en el horrible mes que había pasado, pero aparentemente necesitaba estar completamente derrumbada para conocerme a mí misma, para cambiar las cosas. Renacer como el ave fénix. Lo necesitaba, para darme cuenta, de una vez y por todas que quería ser yo misma mi prioridad número uno.

Entre en un bar y ordene una hamburguesa, era algo extraño porque el día de ellos recién comenzaba, pero yo hacía rato que estaba despierta. Me encontraba en mi propio mundo, pensando que hacer luego… podría ir a comprar lo que necesite para la universidad, ir a visitar a mis amigos, entrenar, o simplemente no hacer nada. Sentí que alguien me observaba, gire mi rostro hacia mi derecha, Jesse Zeklos. La verdad es que ya no me molestaba su presencia, en estos días hice las paces con mi pasado. De alguna manera me generaba lastima, pues dudo que una persona se comporte de la manera en la que él lo hacía en la Academia solo porque sí. Bueno en realidad si hay personas que son completamente idiotas solo porque sí, pero había algo más en él, antes de huir con Lissa de St. Vladimir habíamos hablado un par de veces, el coqueteo era evidente pero no era tan idiota como parecía. Cuando volvimos, de hecho recuerdo haberme divertido bastante cuando hablaba con él, teníamos un humor parecido, claro luego sucedió esa sesión de besuqueos que fue interrumpida por el ruso y las cosas fueron cuesta abajo con Jesse, no me arrepentía porque mi atracción por mi mentor, incluso en ese tiempo, superaba cualquier deseo que tenía por Jesse desde los 13 años. Me di cuenta que lo estaba observando demasiado, él estaba esperado por un café, le dedique una leve sonrisa. Cuando su pedido estaba listo note que se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, con algo de miedo. Una vez parado frente a mí podía sentir su nerviosismo, así que decidí dar el primer paso. –"Hey Jesse."- Él lucía sorprendido de que no saltara a su cuello.

-"Hola Rose."- Evito mis ojos y observo el suelo. –"¿Puedo sentarme? Hay algo que me gustaria decirte y es la primera vez que te veo desde la graduación."- Era totalmente increíble verlo como un niño asustado, la curiosidad me supero y quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

-"Claro."- Respondí haciendo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento. Jesse movió la silla y se sentó, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Luego de unos minutos de silencio…

-"Realmente lo siento Rose, por todo, fui un idiota en la Academia, sobre todo contigo…"- Esto me tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero lo más sorprendente fue mi respuesta… Tanto para mí como para él.

-"Esta bien Jesse… todo está en el pasado."- Y era verdad, mucha agua había pasado bajo el puente y ya no importaba… había cosas peores en la vida que la secundaria y eso lo había aprendido por las malas.

-"No lo está. Yo… las cosas que dije sobre ti, el ataque… todo fue mi culpa. No sabes cuánto lo siento."- Sus manos se pasaban nerviosamente por su cabello.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué actuabas de esa forma y que te hizo cambiar?"- No podía creer que estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con Jesse Zeklos. Él se tomó unos minutos para pensar la respuesta.

-"Ser de la realeza pone mucha presión ¿Sabes? Y a veces es difícil de manejar. Había escuchado que mi padre tenía un grupo como el que forme en la Academia y que él estaba de acuerdo con los Moroi usando sus elementos, así fue como la idea llego a mi mente, solo quería que él se sintiera orgulloso. Pero es una tarea imposible."- Dímelo a mí, pensé. –"Con el divorcio de mis padres, él está más difícil de tratar que nunca, mi madre me apoya en todo pero ya no vive en la corte, está con su nuevo novio, es un buen tipo pero a veces me siento solo aun rodeado de gente."- Podía identificarme con aquello último a un cien por ciento. –"Cambié porque me di cuenta que debo dejar de vivir para complacerlo. Al parecer tuve que darme la cabeza contra la pared para entender ciertas cosas…"- Dijo bajando la mirada, era evidente que estaba pensando en el ataque. Sabía que había algo más. Dejar de vivir para complacer a los demás es lo que justamente estoy intentando.

-"Ahora lo entiendo. Está bien Jesse enserio… "- Difícil de creer pero así fue como me encontré hablando con Jesse Zeklos por horas, incluso riendo con él. Hicimos planes para ir a tomar algo algún día, solo dos ex compañeros compartiendo un trago, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Aquel trago llego más rápido de lo que creí. Solo dos días después Jesse y yo nos encontramos en un bar para compartir unos tragos. -"Hey Jess."

-"Rose"- Sonrió y beso mi mejilla, no fue algo coqueto sino más bien un gesto cariñoso entre ¿Amigos? Le reste importancia. –"¿Qué quieres beber?"-

-"Una cerveza está bien."- Él pidió nuestras bebidas, dos cervezas y comenzamos a hablar de nada importante.

-"Bueno ahora cumplirás tu sueño de ser la guardiana de Lissa supongo…"- Evite su pregunta y mirarlo por unos minutos hasta que tome el coraje de responder, pose mi mirada sobre la suya, él se encontraba expectante por mi respuesta pero tenía el ceño fruncido sin comprender mi tardanza. Solté un suspiro.

-"Creo que me tomaré un tiempo libre…"- Dije algo avergonzada. –"¿Recuerdas que el otro día dijiste que dejarías de vivir para complacer a los demás?"- Jesse asintió lentamente aun sin comprender. –"Pues luego de un duro mes decidí hacer lo mismo."-

-"¿Es por eso que cortaste tu cabello?"-

-"Algo así, necesito un cambio, interno pero reflejarlo en el exterior también ayuda."-

-"Te ves bien, pero eso lo sabes, siempre serás hermosa."- En otro momento hubiera creído que solo lo decía para llevarme a la cama, pero podía ver la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me decía algo lindo y se sentía muy bien.

-"Gracias Jesse."- Sonreí tímidamente. ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?

-"Entonces… ¿Qué harás?"-

-"Me inscribí en la universidad… arte."- Él sonrió. –"¿Tu qué harás?"- Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-"No lo sé, me siento algo perdido. Mi padre quiere que sea un gran abogado, pero eso no es lo que me gusta, para nada."- Me quede pensando un momento y recordé algo.

-"¿Sabes? Siempre creí que harías algo relacionado a la fotografía."- Me observó divertido.

-"¿Por qué crees eso?"-

-"Recuerdo que cuando teníamos 13 años tus abuelos te habían regalado una cámara y tú no parabas de sacarle fotos a cada cosa que veías."- Ambos reímos ante el recuerdo.

-"Es cierto…"- Algo en su mirada cambió, lucia apasionado. –"Siempre ame la fotografía, de hecho tengo algunas cámaras nuevas y llevo una a cada lado que voy. Tengo una aqui en este momento."- Reímos mientras el sacaba su cámara de la mochila, se notaba que era de último modelo. Sin darme cuenta me había sacado algunas fotos. Él estaba mirando las fotos que había tomado de mí y lucía sorprendido.

-"¿Qué? ¿Tan mal Salí?"- Mi autoestima se estaba yendo por la ventana. El siguió observando la pequeña pantalla por unos minutos más antes de voltear la cámara y mostrarme las fotos.

-"Por el contrario… mírate. Esa sonrisa natural, creo que serás mi musa."- Reí y sacudí mi cabeza, aun no puedo creer que estaba pasando un gran momento con Jesse Zeklos ¿Quién lo diría? Una magnífica y loca idea vino a mí.

-"¿Por qué no haces eso?"- Él apagó su cámara.

-"¿Hacer que Rose?"- Me observo confundido, mientras bebía de su cerveza.

-"Estudiar fotografía bobo. En la universidad donde me inscribí hay un gran programa y seguro aún hay tiempo para que te inscribas."-

-"No lo sé Rose, mi padre…"- Lo interrumpí alzando una mano.

-"Recuerda lo que hablamos, es hora de pensar en nosotros. Estamos en esto juntos si quieres… yo te apoyare."- Jesse lo pensó por un rato.

-"Tienes razón. Lo haré."-

Al día siguiente acompañé a Jesse a inscribirse en la universidad. Creímos que sería buena idea buscar un apartamento cerca de la uni. Terminamos por rentar uno juntos pues ambos tratariamos de ser lo más independientes posible. No tengo idea como ira la convivencia con Jesse, pues no nos conocíamos mucho pero ambos teníamos objetivos similares. Nos mudaríamos en una semana, y a lo larga de esta la usamos para conocernos mejor. Resulta que Jesse también había sido rechazado por la persona que ama. Una Moroi con la que se conocían desde pequeños, ella había sido forzada a comprometerse con otro Moroi real que no hubiera causado tantos problemas como Jesse, Katherine era su nombre. Katherine no quería desobedecer a sus padres por lo que decidió rendirse en Jesse y romper su corazón. Luego de que él me contara su historia decidí ser abierta y contarle todo lo sucedido con Dimitri. –"Sabía que algo pasaba entre ti y ese guardián pero wow, nunca imagine todo esto. Lo siento mucho Rose… sabes que estoy aquí para ti."- Le agradecí y sorprendiéndonos a ambos lo abrace. Sus largos y torneados brazos me envolvieron, me sentí segura, en paz. Aun me faltaba algo pero tenía la esperanza de que Jesse me ayudaría a sentirme lo mejor posible, y yo lo ayudaría a él.

Pasaron algunos días, hoy era viernes y mañana partiríamos para nuestro nuevo apartamento. Nos tomaríamos en fin de semana para desempacar y hacer las compras de alimentos y cosas útiles. El lunes comenzarían las clases. Decidí que sería una buena idea ir a hablar con Lissa sobre mis planes, sé que no va a estar de acuerdo y hasta que se va a enojar, pero se supone que es mi mejor amiga y quiere mi felicidad… O eso espero. Termine de empacar, me di una ducha y me vestí con un vestido corto y suelto negro, unas medias negras, mis borceguíes y una chaqueta negra. Aplique algo de delineador en el párpado superior, máscara y un labial color vino. Y con mi nueva confianza me dirigí al apartamento de Lissa y Christian.

Tome aire repetidas veces antes de golpear la puerta. Nadie atendía, cuando me di vuelta para irme la puerta se abrió y yo me paralice en mi lugar. –Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"- La voz de Christian dijo, de espaldas no me reconoció… Solté el aire que tenía guardado y con una sonrisa, gire para encontrarme con sus ojos. –"Hola Sparky. Tiempo sin verte."- Sus ojos se abrieron de una manera que no creí posible. –"¿Quién está en la puerta Christian?"- Pregunto mi amiga desde alguna parte dentro del apartamento. –"¿Me dejarás pasar o qué?"- Le dije como si fuera estúpido, él asintió lentamente y giro para que lo siguiera. Pasamos un living room y nos dirigimos por un pasillo a lo que suponía era la oficina de Lissa. Christian no dijo nada hasta que abrió una puerta. –"No vas a creer esto."-

-"¿De qué hablas Christian?"- Antes de poder hacer mi entrada lo sentí. Su olor invadía todo mi cuerpo y tenía ganas de correr, mis rodillas temblaron. 'tienes que ser fuerte Rose. Ser feliz, dejarlo ser feliz porque así es lo mucho que lo amas, sé fuerte, sé fuerte' me repetí dando un paso al frente para entrar en el campo visual de Lissa. Su boca casi toco el suelo. –"Hey Liss ¿Cómo has estado?"- Dimitri estaba de espaldas a mí, observando por la ventana, pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba al oír mi voz.

-"Oh por Dios Rose ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?"- ¿En serio? No un: 'Hey Rose ¿Cómo has estado todos estos días? Te extrañe, ¿Te encuentras bien luego de que tu corazón fue pulverizado?' Por supuesto que no, mi cabello era más importante.

-"Solo un corte."- Respondí rápidamente y ni bien las palabras abandonaron mi boca Dimitri giro para verme. Tenía una mirada extraña, reflejaba algo de dolor, sabía que él amaba mi cabello pero ¡Hey! Fue él quien me dijo que no me amaba y no me quería cerca. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, aun dolía pensar en ello.

-"Ya veo…"- Dijo Lissa frunciendo el ceño. Quería desesperadamente saber que pasaba por su mente pero no quería abrirme al vínculo. Debía hacer esto rápido antes de que las ganas de huir de este lugar me superaran.

-"Vine a decirte que mañ- "- Fui interrumpida por alguien que entro corriendo y se paró detrás de mí, alguien que claramente no me reconoció de espaldas.

-"No creerán a quien vi hablando y riendo con nada más ni nada menos que Jesse Zeklos."- Era Eddie y sonaba algo enojado, gire sobre mi eje.

-"Hola Eddie."- Dije dándole una mirada para que se callara, él me devolvió una desafiante y sabía que abriría la boca.

-"Rose. ¿Qué diablos hacías con él?"- Dijo enojado dando un paso hacia mí.

-"Solo pasábamos el rato."-

-"¿Con Jesse Zeklos? ¿En serio Rose?"- Respondió él.

-"No puedo creerlo después de todo lo que nos hizo tú vas y 'pasas el rato' con Jesse Zeklos."- Fue Lissa quien hablo y la manera en la que dijo 'pasas el rato' no me gusto para nada.

-"Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos… amigos."-

-"Esto es… Simplemente increíble. Estuviste encerrada en tu cuarto por un mes ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Zeklos? Seguro te hizo una visita y conociéndote no pudiste decirle que no. Dios a veces creo que eres tan fácil."- Me quede mirándola como una incrédula por varios minutos, ¿Realmente me acaba de llamar zorra? Estaba en shock, ella sabía perfectamente que el único hombre con el que me he acostado fue Dimitri ¿Por qué me hacían esto? Pensé que estaría feliz de ver que ya no estaba encerrada, sabía que se enojarían porque me iría pero ¿Esto? Esto es increíble. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me las trague para poder responder.

-"Yo solo venía a despedirme porque mañana me voy pero ya veo que…-"Mi voz estaba temblorosa. No pude terminar de hablar porque mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Jesse. Eddie observó por encima de mi hombro la pantalla de mi celular. –"Hablando del rey de Roma."- Dijo con desprecio. No esperaba para nada esta reacción de Eddie. Deslice mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar. –"Hola."- Dije débilmente. –"¿Rose?"- Debe haber notado algo en mi voz -"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"-

-"Yo em… Si."-

-"¿Estás allí verdad? Te dije que me dejaras acompañarte. No pueden enojarse porque estas tratando de ser feliz."-

-"No es eso."- No quería decirle que era por él, porque se sentiría culpable y esto no era su culpa. Yo tenía el derecho de juntarme con quien quisiera pero no me esperaba una reacción así. Pero Jesse no era estúpido.

-"¿Soy yo verdad? ¿Ellos te vieron conmigo y se pusieron locos?"- Asentí aunque él no podía verme, me trague un sollozo pero él pudo sentir el cambio de mi respiración a través del teléfono. –"¿Qué quieres hacer Rosie?"-

-"¿Ya tienes las llaves?"-

-"Si… ¿Quieres irte hoy?"-

-"Si."-

-"Ok. Estoy en mi camino a buscarte, pasaremos por tus cosas y saldremos de este agujero."- Una vez que corte todos me miraban enojados, excepto Dimitri, él tenía su maldita máscara de guardián.

-"¿Llaves de qué? Te iras con él ¿Verdad?"- Preguntó Eddie.

-"Creí que serias mi guardiana, que eso era lo que querías."- Pude sentir como el enojo de Lissa se disipaba cada vez más y al mismo tiempo la desilusión se abría paso, habíamos planeado esto desde pequeñas. Era evidente que todos sus cambios de humor eran a causa de la oscuridad, pues se sentía todo muy intenso, pero no iba a tomarla. En el estado que me encontraba ahora, después de oír todos sus comentarios de odio, me llevaría más por el lado de la depresión. –"¿Ahora qué? ¿Serás su pequeña prostituta de sangre?"- Esto ya había sobrepasado mis límites y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, no llegue a decir nada más porque Jesse se abrió paso hacia la oficina y me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. –"Solo se fuerte hasta que salgamos de aquí bebe."- Susurro en mi oído, había comenzado a acostumbrarme a sus estúpidos sobrenombres, asique no dije nada, solo asentí contra su pecho. –"No tienen derecho hablarle así, ustedes no saben nada."-

-"Oh ¿Y tú sí?"- Lissa preguntó con tono ácido.

-"Se más de ella que ustedes. Pero eso ya no importa. Rose va a ser feliz con o sin su ayuda, yo me encargare de aquello, pero sería una lástima que dejen su orgullo entrometerse en su amistad, cuando estén listos para hablar pueden venir a visitarnos."- Y con eso último Jesse nos sacó del apartamento de Lissa, una vez fuera me guió hasta una banca que se encontraba frente al edificio de Lissa. Mi rostro aún se encontraba enterrado en su pecho y cuando tomamos asiento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, descargar mi dolor hacia mi cuerpo temblar, Jesse acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y con la otra masajeaba mi cabello mientras murmuraba palabras reconfortantes. Había pasado como media hora cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer, aún estaba abrazada al torso de Jesse. –"Rose… Belikov viene hacia aquí."- Dijo él en un susurro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí su presencia frente a nosotros. –Roz- Rose… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?"- Jesse se apartó un poco de mi para observar mis ojos, asentí suavemente. Él se puso de pie. –"Los dejaré solos. Te espero en tu cuarto así ponemos todo en el coche."- Asentí y le dedique una leve sonrisa. –"Gracias Jess."- El beso mi mejilla y pude ver a Dimitri tensarse. Jesse me sonrió y se fue. Luego de un minuto Dimitri tomó asiento a mi lado. Estuvimos sin hablar por un largo rato, estaba nerviosa por lo que me quería decir, pero aun así disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrace, apoyando mi cabeza sobre ellas. Mientras esperaba a que Dimitri hablara. Las horribles cosas que Lissa había dicho y la reacción de Eddie rondaba en mi cabeza, una lágrima se escapó por la esquina de mi ojo. Dimitri pareció notarlo porque antes de que esta llegara a la altura de mi nariz, su pulgar hizo contacto con mi rostro para sacarla, se tardó más de lo necesario y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar del calor de su piel sobre la mía, pero tan pronto como vino se fue.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó con la voz suave. Pensé un momento la respuesta, no quería mentirle.

-"Lo estaré. Tu… ¿Tu como estas?"- Creo que esta es la charla más incómoda que tuvimos. Él se quedó en silencio, me di cuenta que muchas emociones rondaban en su interior por la manera en la que fruncía el ceño buscando la respuesta. Tome una de sus manos y le di un apretón para que supiera que lo entendía. Creí que quitaría su mano de la mía al instante pero no fue así.

-"Tu cabello…"- Acercó su mano libre para poner un mechón detrás de mi oreja. –"¿Por qué?"-

-"Yo no lo sé, necesitaba un cambio ¿Quedó muy mal?"- No pensaba hacer la última pregunta pero aparentemente mi cerebro estaba teniendo problemas guardando las palabras dentro de mi boca.

-"No. Nada te quedaría mal."- El bajo la mano que tenía en mi cabello y lucía realmente incómodo -"A donde…"- Se recompuso pero pude observar que de alguna manera le dolía preguntarme esto, no lograba comprender totalmente que sucedía… hace un mes me dijo que me alejara de él, que ya no me amaba y aquí estábamos ahora, sentados, hablando y tomados de las manos. –"¿A dónde irás?"-

-"Voy a la universidad… arte."- Asintió lentamente. –"Me alegro que seas el guardián de Lissa, después de todo eres el mejor. Después de mi claro."- Bromeé y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa querer aparecer en su rostro, pero rápidamente se fue.

-"Asique… ¿Tu y Zeklos?"- En su rostro estaba la máscara de guardián.

-"No hay un Jesse y yo, Dimitri. Solo somos amigos, ambos estamos pasando por situaciones similares y decidimos apoyarnos mutuamente. Hice las paces con mi pasado y eso lo incluye a él."- Apretó su mandíbula. –"No quiero sonar como una perra pero… ¿A ti por qué te importa?"- No pude evitar preguntar, después de lo que me dijo en la iglesia esto solo era extraño, la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

-"Yo… no lo sé."- Después de dudar unos momentos continúo. –"Creo que una parte de mí siempre se preocupara por ti."- Sus palabras calentaron mi corazón y si bien no era una declaración de amor era lo más lindo que me había dicho desde que había vuelto a ser un Dhampir.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- Pregunté bajando mi rostro con vergüenza, sintiéndome totalmente vulnerable. Lentamente alzó su mano y levantó mi mentón.

-"Yo… si Roza. Siempre me preocuparé por ti, no importa que pase o lo que diga. Tu siempre podrás contar conmigo, basta con que me llames."- Me dedico una leve sonrisa. No podía creer esto, me sentía tan feliz pero a la vez tan confundida. Levanté mi mano y le puse en su mejilla, acercando mi frente a la suya, mirando sus ojos intensamente.

-"De verdad quiero entenderte, pero hay una parte de mí que no lo hace Dimitri. Hace un mes tú… tú dijiste-"- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, de todas maneras no pude continuar porque él me interrumpió.

-"Lo sé. Lo que dije aquel día, yo no…-"-

-"¿Dimka?"- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Es enserio? No podía aparecer, no lo sé, ¿Cinco minutos después? Maldita sea. Dimitri se alejó de mí rápidamente.

-"Tasha."- Él le dijo respetuosamente, yo por mi parte quería estrangularla por interrumpir pero me mantuve en silencio.

-"Oh Dimka que bueno encontrarte, estaba yendo a buscarte. Quería saber si querías ir cenar esta noche… Yo sé que tal vez no quieres estar rodeado de gente, con todo lo que pasó por eso pensé que podríamos cenar en mi apartamento ¿Qué dices?"- Natasha hablaba tan rápido que cuando termino tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Apreté mis puños, tan fuerte que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. No quería escuchar la respuesta de Dimitri, no quería arruinar el momento que acabamos de tener.

-"Debo irme…"- Dije poniéndome de pie. Tasha fingió sorpresa.

-"Oh Rosemarie no te vi ahí parada."- La falsa amabilidad era tan palpable, y ¿Rosemarie? ¿En serio? Apreté mi mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de golpearla, pero era una nueva Rose, asique solo sonreí.

"Lady Ozera."- Hice un leve asentimiento y me gire para ver a Dimitri que tenía el ceño fruncido por el intercambio entre su amiga y yo. –"Debo irme Dimitri… Jesse me está esperando."- Dude antes de continuar. –"Cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos."- Saqué un papel de mi bolso y una pluma y apunte mi nuevo número rápidamente. –"Háblame si necesitas algo."- Él tomó el papel pero tardó en quitarlo de mi mano, nuestros dedos se rozaron y la electricidad era innegable. Antes de que mi mente me convenciera de otra cosa, me acerque y bese su mejilla. Él se veía sorprendido. –"Adiós."- Se sentía como un adiós a una etapa de mi vida y por más que quisiera decirle adiós a él, por más que hace unos días había jurado que me había rendido en él, no podía evitar ese pequeño atisbo de esperanza que sentía dentro de mí. –"Lo haré. Adiós Roza."- Giré sobre mis talones y lo último que vi antes de irme fue una expresión furiosa en el rostro de Tasha y no pude evitar sonreír.

Llegue a mi cuarto y allí está Jesse sentado en mi cama esperándome, le dedique una leve sonrisa y el golpeo el lugar vació junto a él. –"¿Estás bien?"-

-"Eso creo… Él me dijo que siempre se preocuparía por mí, iba a decir algo más pero Tasha Ozera apareció e interrumpió."- Jesse revoleó sus ojos, le había hablado sobre la petición que le hizo Tasha a Dimitri. –"Pero ¿Sabes? Siento que hay una mínima esperanza y voy a aprovecharla… Tal vez no estemos destinados a estar juntos como pareja pero podríamos ser amigos, no estoy segura de eso, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que lo quiero en mi vida, lo necesito Jesse y… Y lo extraño."- Para mis últimas palabras mi voz estaba temblorosa. Jesse me abrazó en silencio, sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba.

Antes de irnos y mientras él cargaba mis bolsos y cajas en su auto me tome unos minutos para escribirle una carta a Lissa. Subí al auto de Jesse y le mande un rápido mensaje a Dimitri, había conseguido su teléfono por medio de Mikhail. 'Dimitri dejé un carta para Lissa en mi cuarto, por favor dásela, R.' Pensé que no respondería pero antes de que Jesse pudiera arrancar el coche mi teléfono sonó. '¿Ya te vas?' Respondí afirmativamente. 'Tengo que darte algo antes de que te vayas ¿Dónde estás?' Mi corazón se aceleró. 'Fuera del edificio de mi cuarto.' Leí su siguiente mensaje cuando Jesse pregunto –"¿Lista?"-

-"¿Podemos esperar un momento? Dimitri viene, quiere darme algo"- No pude evitar que una sonrisa jugará en mis labios.

-"Claro Rose. Espero que sea algo bueno."- Me guiño un ojo. –"Te esperaré aquí."- Con eso salí del auto a esperar a Dimitri. Luego de unos diez minutos él llegó, la espera se me había hecho eterna, tenía mucha curiosidad de qué era aquello que tenía que darme.

-"Lo siento tuve que ir a mi cuarto a buscarlo."- Dijo respirando un poco forzadamente, por lo visto había corrido. Fruncí el ceño confundida por lo que tenía que darme. –"Aquí, toma."- Sacó una cajita de su Duster. La tome de sus manos y la abrí. Por un momento me quede observando aquello ¿Cómo lo había obtenido? Él notó la pregunta en mi rostro. –"Aquella noche salí a buscarlo, lo tengo desde entonces. Siempre conmigo… El encantamiento ya desapareció."- El encantamiento, aquel que Victor había lanzado en ese collar y que hizo que nos dejáramos llevar por nuestros sentimientos por primera vez. Dimitri había cargado el collar con él todo este tiempo, pero había algo que no comprendía…

-"¿Por qué- por qué no me lo diste antes?"- Un brillo de melancolía cruzó sus ojos.

-"Iba a dártelo en la graduación, pero eso nunca fue posible. Luego cuando yo era un… Pensaba dártelo si aceptabas mi propuesta…"- Alejó su mirada de la mía, encontrando interesante la pared junto a mi cabeza. Los espacios vacíos en su frase podía llenarlos en mi cabeza, él quería dármelo si aceptaba ser un Strigoi. Levante una de mis manos y lentamente pase mis dedos por su mejilla, ejerciendo una leve fuerza para que me mirara.

-"Eso no importa ahora. Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio. A pesar de las circunstancias es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo y jamás se borrara de mi memoria."- Dudé unos segundos antes de continuar. –"Sé que tal vez arruine todo diciendo esto, porque me pediste que me alejará y que tú ya no me…"- No pude decirlo. –"Pero necesito decirlo antes de irme Dimitri."-

-"Por favor no Roza."- Hizo una silenciosa plegaria con sus ojos, pero no le hice caso. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, necesitaba decírselo aunque sea una última vez.

-"Te amo Dimitri."- El cerro sus ojos antes de volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con los míos, los de ambos se pusieron brillante escondiendo lagrimas. –"Siempre lo haré, necesito que lo sepas… Pero entiendo, de verdad lo hago, es solo que… Por favor no me alejes, déjame estar ahí para ti, aunque se a la distancia, como amigos. Yo solo sé que te necesito en mi vida, sin ti yo – yo estoy perdida."- Una traicionera lagrima escapo de la esquina de mi ojo y él lentamente la quito. Abrí cada sentido de mi cuerpo, me abrí a su tacto, su olor, su esencia, por sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que no lo vuelva a ver por un tiempo.

-"Eres la persona más increíble, fuerte y hermosa que conozco. Sé que lo harás bien donde sea que estés y harás el mundo tuyo."- 'Renunciaría a todo por hacerte a ti mío', pensé. –"No te merezco, no merezco tu amor y en este momento yo… Es todo tan jodidamente difícil Roza."- Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, señal de que estaba frustrado. Apreté su brazo y asentí con una sonrisa triste, ahora lo entendía… Él aun me ama, yo solo lo sé pero debe aprender a vivir con el mismo, con sus demonios, sus sombras… Hacer las paces con su pasado antes de poder estar conmigo. –"Lo sé Dimitri y está bien. Yo te estaré esperando… Siempre."- Antes de que pudiera detenerme bese sus labios dulcemente. Lo tome por sorpresa y creí que me alejaría pero él tomó mi rostro en sus manos e intensifico el beso, no era nada apasionado, solo nuestros labios haciendo contacto. Podía sentir como ambos dejábamos una promesa silenciosa en aquel beso. Cuando terminó Dimitri apoyó su frente sobre la mía. –"No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve pero volveré a ti. Lo prometo."- Sonreí. –"Sabes cómo encontrarme. Adiós Dimitri."- Dije haciéndome a un lado lentamente y deslizando mi mano por su brazo hasta que encontré la suya, él la tomó un momento pero ninguno giro para ver al otro. –"Hasta pronto Roza."- Subí al auto y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra ya estábamos en marcha. Jesse tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón. –"Todo estará bien… Con el tiempo lo estará."- Volteé a verlo y apoye mi rostro en su hombro. –"Lo sé."-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Siento actualizar tan tarde en el día, pero si supieran lo que fue del mio... Aun no se como no caí de sueño, en fin, les dejo la segunda parte espero la disfruten, las fotos estarán en el mismo tumblr en la brevedad ;)**

 **UN MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI AMIGA HERMOSA MIUV.16, ESPERO HAYAS DISFRUTADO DE TU DÍA AL MÁXIMO, COMIDO RICO, VISTO A LA GENTE QUE QUERES Y TE QUIERE Y HAYAS RECIBIDO LINDOS REGALITOS...**

 **YA ME ESTARÁS CONTANTO EN ESTOS DÍAS... TE QUIERO AMIGA!**

 **Y obvio mil gracias a mi beta como siempre Vaana**

 **Dejenme saber que opinan en las review por fa!**

* * *

Llegamos al apartamento y dejamos las cajas y bolsos, luego acomodaríamos todo. Era simple, dos habitación, un baño, cocina, living-comedor. Mi habitación contaba con un pequeño balcón, las paredes eran blancas y tenía una cama doble, la habitación de Jesse era exactamente igual pero sin el balcón. La cocina estaba bien equipada, el living contaba con una pantalla de televisión contra la pared y frente a ella un sofá realmente cómodo y grande y la mesa del comedor era para seis personas. –"Deberíamos ir a comprar comida y esas cosas."- Dijo Jesse. Me quede pensando un momento. –"Jess… ¿Tu sabes cocinar?"- Él me observó sorprendido. –"No ¿Y tú?"- Negué con la cabeza, ambos nos miramos con algo de pánico y luego de unos segundos nos echamos a reír. Nos dejamos caer en el sofá. –"¿Qué haremos entonces?"- Dios éramos patéticos. –"Aprender Rosie."- Le di un suave golpe en el brazo por el apodo. –"¡Hey! No te pongas agresiva porque si no…"- Dejo su amenaza en suspenso, volteé para mirarlo con ambas cejas levantadas –"¿Por qué si no que Zeklos?"- Y de repente lo tenía encima de mí, haciendo cosquillas en ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Comencé a estremecerme, dando patadas involuntarias y riendo a carcajadas, de un momento a otro, de tanto moverme acabé en el suelo. Jesse puso ambas manos en su boca para contener la risa. –"Ya me vengare, lo sabes ¿Verdad?"- Dije recuperando el aire por reír tanto. –"Lo sé. Ahora vamos de compras."- Compramos cosas fáciles de hacer como cereales, leche, pizzas, hamburguesas, salchichas, pasta, huevo y queso. Por lo que vimos en google eran las comidas más fáciles de preparar. Después de dejar la comida en la casa fuimos por algunas cosas para decorar la casa, incluyendo sabanas, toallas, cosas para el baño y algunos cuadros ya que el departamento que habíamos alquilado venía amueblado. Jesse caminaba con su cámara de fotos colgada en el cuello, realmente no se a que tanto le sacaba pero allá él.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y para cuando nos queríamos acordar era momento de empezar la universidad. Durante el finde había intercambiado algunos mensajes con Dimitri, le pregunté si le había entregado la carta a Lissa y él quería saber si habíamos llegado bien, le conté de nuestras pocas habilidades en la cocina lo cual hizo que me ganara varios chistes de su parte. Se sentía bien esta nueva relación que estábamos desarrollando. Me abrí al vínculo de Lissa cuando recibió mi carta donde explicaba porque me iba y que me disculpara, ella se sintió culpable por haberme tratado tan mal y haberse enojado tanto por lo de Jesse, luego me llamó y dijo que vendría el fin de semana siguiente para conocer mi apartamento y hablar. Las clases habían sido interesantes y había conocido mucha gente, Jesse también parecía feliz, me había comentado que una de las tareas que le habían dado era hacer una secuencia de fotografías inspiradas en la ciudad. Así que esa primera semana nos dedicamos a recorrer varios lugares en los que Jesse tomaba unas fotos grandiosas.

Ya era viernes, Jesse y yo junto a Derek, Alison, Jack y Hanna, unos chicos que conocimos en la uni, decidimos ir a un bar a relajarnos y conocernos mejores. Derek y Jack estudiaban fotografía con Jesse, en cuanto a las chicas eran de mi clase de arte. Derek tenía el cabello oscuro y unos grandes ojos celestes, vestía unos jean desgastados con una camiseta negra lisa. Jack en cambio era rubio de ojos verdes y estaba vestido muy similar a Derek, Alison y Hanna eran casi gemelas, ambas rubias solo que Alison tenía ojos color miel y Hanna celestes, Alison usaba unos botas cortas con una pollera que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas rayada blanca y negra y una blusa corta blanca que mostraba algo de piel en su abdomen, Hanna por su parte llevaba un vestido sencillo color bordo y zapatillas. Jesse vestía unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero y yo llevaba un vestido suelto negro, con un abrigo y medias negras a la rodilla. Una vez en el bar, todos nos pedimos una cerveza y comenzamos a hablar. -"¿Cómo van con el proyecto que les dieron en fotografía?"- Pregunte a los chicos.

-"Oh genial ya lo tengo listo."- Respondió Derek.

-"A mí solo me falta montarlo."- Jack hablo.

-"Igual yo, aun espero que me lleguen las fotos."- Ese fue Jesse. –"¿Y ustedes chicas? ¿Cómo las trata el arte?"- Dijo guiñandole un ojo a mis compañeras, lo que me hizo revolear los ojos, siempre coqueto él.

-"Oh es increíble. Todo lo que había esperado."

-"Concuerdo con Hanna. Pero basta de hablar de la uni…"- Alison comando. –"¿Qué onda ustedes chicos? ¿Son amigos hace mucho?"- Jesse y yo nos miramos un momento, él me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que contestara.

-"Algo así, fuimos al mismo internado por años pero no fue hasta hace poco que nos hicimos amigos."- Los cuatro nos miraron sorprendidos.

-"Wow yo creí que eran pareja, cómo viven juntos y eso… A parte están como en sincronía."- Jesse río.

-"No es como si nunca hubiera intentado meterme en sus pantalones."- Golpe su brazo. –"¡Hey! Era broma, algo así."- Dijo Jesse acariciando su brazo donde lo había golpeado. –"Yo era algo, muy… Idiota en la secundaria… Pero bueno eso ya es el pasado. Ahora somos amigos y nos apoyamos mutuamente."- Me dedico una sonrisa que respondí rápidamente. Pasamos una noche grandiosa, mañana llegarían Lissa, Christian, Eddie y Dimitri por lo que decidimos dejar el bar algo temprano. Sentí las náuseas golpearme rápidamente y tome mi estaca, podría desear una vida normal e intentar vivir una pero jamás dejaría de estar alerta ante la amenaza Strigoi, más cuando mi compañero de piso era, no solo era mi amigos, sino un Moroi. –"Jesse detrás de mí."- Dije empujándolo. –"Rose ¿Qué demo-"- Fue interrumpido por la figura de un hombre frente a mí. A pesar de estar en la oscuridad podía distinguir sus ojos rojos. –"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una Dhampir y su Moroi"- Gire mis ojos ¿Por qué los Strigoi siempre dicen las mismas estúpidas frases? –"Vaya, Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"- Dije imitando su tono de voz –"Un chupasangres a punto de morir."- Él comenzó a reír. –"Wow, estas muy confiada Dhampir."- Asentí con una sonrisa. –"Yo que tú, no lo estaría tanto ¿Por qué no te rindes y me entregas a tu amiguito?"- Dijo dando un paso hacia mí, empuje a Jesse un poco más y agache un poco mi cuerpo esperando el ataque. –"Ni lo sueñes."- Le dije y con eso él se lanzó sobre mí. Rápidamente esquive todos sus ataques, rasguñe su mejilla con la estaca, lo que hizo que salga un gruñido de dolor y enojo desde el fondo de su garganta. –"Ya me canse de juegos Dhampir."-

-"Igual yo."- Respondí. En un rápido movimiento esquive su puño que venía hacia mi rostro, pero no fui tan rápida para hacerlo con la patada que dirigió a mi estómago, me doble de dolor un segundo, uno que él aprovechó para acercarse a Jesse. Abracé su cuello desde atrás con un brazo. –"No lo creo."- Dije antes de enterrar mi estaca por su espalda hasta llegar a su corazón. –"Vamos Jesse, rápido."- Mientras caminábamos al apartamento a un paso ligero, saque mi celular y marque el número de mi alquimista favorita, Sydney. –"Sage."-

-"Hey Syd, habla Rose."-

-"¿Y ahora qué hiciste?"- Quería sonar enojada, pero pude notar cierta diversión en su voz.

-"¡Hey! No es como si siempre hiciera cosas malas."- Estaba segura de que estaba haciendo girar sus ojos.

-"Claro, claro. Bueno dime que necesitas."-

-"Oh si, crees que puedas llamar a alguien para que se encargue de un cadáver de Strigoi"- La oí resoplar, una vez que accedió le di la dirección y terminamos la comunicación. Para cuando eso pasó estábamos entrando en el apartamento, Jesse se sentó en el sillón mirando a la nada y sin decir una palabra. Lo observé confundida, hasta que me di cuenta que tal vez esta era la primera vez que veía un Strigoi. Si bien él estuvo en el ataque de la Academia en ese momento probablemente estaba en el hospital inconsciente gracias a mí. Me senté a su lado lentamente y puse su cabeza sobre mi regazo acariciando su cabello. –"Hey…"- Dije suavemente. –"Todo está bien, nada paso. Sé que es duró la primera vez que ves a uno de ellos, pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte."-

-"No es eso Rose, aunque sí fue la primera vez que vi a uno, es solo que… No puedo evitar pensar que por mi culpa mucha gente murió a mano de ellos."- Ahora lo comprendía, y si bien tal vez el ataque si fue su culpa, no fue intencional, él no sabía que tanta magia rompería las salas.

-"Eso ya paso Jesse, no hay nada que puedas hacer más que aprender de ese error."- Él asintió muy levemente, tomó la mano que tenía en su cabello y la apretó. Nos quedamos así por largo rato. Me debo haber quedado dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos cuatro pares de ellos nos estaban mirando, fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta que de alguna manera Jesse y yo terminamos recostados en el sillón abrazados. Tosí ante la incomodidad pateando a Jesse para que despertara. –"Mama cinco minutos más."- Me trague una risa. –"Jesse, tenemos visitas."- El hizo un sonido indescriptible y yo giré mis ojos. Me levanté y lo deje dormir un rato más. –"¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Qué hora es?"- Dije susurrando y guiandolos a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar. Ellos habían podido entrar al apartamento porque unos días antes le había enviado a Lissa una copia de la llave. –"Rose."- Dijo Lissa, sé que estaba feliz de verme pero lo que había visto recién de cierta forma le molesto un poco, pues no era muy fan de Jesse. –"Creí que no estaban juntos."- Dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarme. –"No lo estamos, ayer nos debimos quedar dormidos. La noche termino algo difícil. Tuvimos un encuentro con un Strigoi y Jesse se sentía un poco mal."-

-"Oh Rose, no lo sabía ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la vieja Lissa. Sonreí por ello.

-"Todo está bien Liss. Oigan ¿Ustedes no piensan saludarme?"- Dirigí esta última pregunta a los tres hombres parados frente a mí.

-"Hola Rosie Posie."- Christian tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entrecerré mis ojos con odio dirigido a él por el apodo, pero rápidamente sonreí con malicia y su sonrisa desapareció.

-"Hola Firecrotch." Lissa revoleó sus ojos. Luego gire para encontrarme con Eddie. Nos miramos por unos momentos sin decir nada. Esta semana había hablado con Lissa y arreglado las cosas pero con Eddie no habíamos hablado luego de que me fui de la corte. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para decir sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo. –"Lo siento Rose."- Al principio no reaccione por la sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos lo abrace con fuerza. –"Esta bien amigo."- Él se separó de mí y beso mi frente. Era hora de saludar a mi Dios ruso, nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo. –"Vamos a ver si Jesse despertó."- Dijo Lissa sacando a todos de la cocina para dejarnos solos, le mire un segundo y le dedique una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. –Hey…"- Mi voz era apenas audible. –"Hey…"- Respondió él de igual manera. –"¿Cómo estás?"- Pregunté, Dimitri se quedó pensando un momento. –"Mejor ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la universidad?"-

-"Bien, interesante."- No era necesario decir mucho, nuestros ojos estaban totalmente conectados, me sentía perdida en los mares chocolate que su mirada me ofrecía, quería decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañados pero no era necesario, él podía verlo en mí. –"¿Desayunaste?"- Negué con la cabeza. –"Déjame preparar algo, porque por lo que hemos hablado solo comes cereal en el desayuno."- Reí.

-"No es como si Jesse y yo hubiéramos tenido mucho tiempo libre para desarrollar nuestras habilidades culinarias."- Él se tensó. –"Por las clases, Dimitri. Tú ya sabes que…"- Dije poniendo mi mano en su brazo, por St. Vlad extrañaba tanto su piel. –"Lo sé, lo siento. Es que yo… No puedo evitarlo."- Sonreí, sus celos de alguna manera me hacían feliz, si bien no éramos nada, solo algo así como amigos, estaba completamente segura de que cuando él sanará volveríamos a estar juntos. Eso era lo que me motivaba a seguir día a día. –"Esta bien. Ahora apúrate que tengo hambre."- Dimitri sacudió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Luego de que Jesse y yo desayunáramos en silencio, nos encontrábamos todos sentados en el living, el ambiente era algo tenso. Podía sentir por el vínculo que Lissa también había notado la tensión en el cuarto, asique me decidí a romperla. –"¿Qué tal las cosas en la corte?"-

-"Aburridas."- Dijo Christian rápidamente.

-"Tatiana me tiene de aquí para allá en mil reuniones y Chris me acompaña a algunas."- Lissa aclaró.

-"Ahora entiendo a qué se refiere Christian."- Dijo Jesse, todos reímos. Esto aligero un poco la tensión. Íbamos a continuar cuando sonó el timbre. –"Yo voy."- Jesse se puse de pie. Cuando volvió tenía un sobre manila en sus manos. –"¿Qué es?"- Pregunté.

-"Las fotos."- Dijo emocionados.

-"Oh dame, dame."- Estiré mis manos para que me entregara el sobre. No me había querido mostrar las fotos hasta que las tuviera reveladas.

-"¿Qué fotos?"- Lissa preguntó y Jesse le comentó del proyecto que le habían dado, mientras tanto yo me disponía a mirar las fotos. Estaba atónita, en todas las fotos estaba yo. Mostraban la ciudad pero siempre estaba yo, de espaldas o sentada observando en lugar. –"Jesse…"- Dije y él volteo a verme con una sonrisa. –"Creí que solo eran fotos de la ciudad."-

-"Así es, pero le agregue algo extra. No pude evitarlo Rose, eres muy fotografiable."-

-"Oh déjame ver."- Lissa dijo sentándose a mi lado. –"Jesse estas fotos son fantásticas. Rose sales hermosa, mírate, pareces una modelo."- Pude sentir mi rostro calentarse.

-"Ni siquiera sabía que yo salía en ellas."- Dije con algo de vergüenza.

-"Pues creo que podrías dedicarte a esto."- Dijo ella emocionada y pasó a mostrarle las fotos a los chicos. Dimitri tenía una en sus manos y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-"Puedes quedarte con esa."- Jesse le dijo guiñandole un ojo. Me acerqué a ellos, tenía curiosidad de que foto estaba mirando. Era una foto mía sentada en el cordón de una vereda, mi rostro estaba hacia arriba, tenía los ojos cerrados y una pacífica sonrisa, está disfrutando el sol; detrás de mí se podían observar los edificios de la ciudad. Dimitri levantó la mirada de la foto para encontrarse con mis ojos. –"Gracias Jesse."- Le dijo pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué tal si le mostramos la ciudad?"- Jess tomó la iniciativa, sacándome de la hipnotización a la que era sometida cada vez que observaba a Dimitri.

-"Eso suena bien."- Christian respondió, el día estaba algo nublado por lo que no sería cansador para ellos caminar de día. Jesse y yo tenías clases en la mañana y la tarde, pero como íbamos hasta la universidad en el auto de Jesse la luz del sol no le resultaba molesta, en cuanto al tiempo que estábamos allí él siempre se encontraba dentro del edificio, para la hora de volver el sol ya estaba bajando.

Estábamos por salir, cuando abrimos la puerta Hanna y Alison estaban a punto de golpear. –"Hey chicas ¿Qué sucede?"- Les pregunte.

-"Jesse olvidó su teléfono ayer en el bar."- Alison se lo entregó mientras Hanna tomaba mi brazo y se acercaba a mi oído. –"'¿Quiénes son ellos? Son muy hot"- Eso me hizo reír. –"Déjame presentarte."- Pude sentir a Lissa algo celosa de que tuviera nuevas amigas, pero también sentía su lucha interna por sentirse feliz por mí. Así que empecé por ella.

-"Chicas ella es Lissa, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo."- Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, mis palabras pusieron una sonrisa en su rostro y las saludó amablemente. –"Él."- Dije señalando a Christian. –"Es el Christian alias 'Firecrotch', el novio de Lissa."- Él hizo girar sus ojos y saludó a las chicas. –"Por aquí tenemos a Eddie. Está soltero…"- Dije eso último en un susurro y guiñandole un ojo a las chicas, Eddie me oyó y se sonrojo un poco antes de saludarlas. –"Y por último, Dimitri."- Alison se acercó a mí por el otro lado de Hanna. –"¿Él también está soltero?"- Dijo por lo bajo pero todos pudieron escucharla, cada par de ojos en la habitación se posó sobre mí, no sabía cómo responder y podía sentir los celos arder por mis venas. –"No."- Respondió Dimitri y mis amigos de siempre voltearon a mirarlo confundido. –"Es… Es complicado."- Dijo él para aclarar, pero sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, me dedico una leve sonrisa la cual correspondí. Las chicas parecieron captar lo que sucedía. –"Ellas son Hanna y Alison, compañeras de la uni."- Luego de que todos se saludaron y de una pequeña charla. –"Ok, luego hablamos."- Dijo Hanna con una mirada de 'luego nos cuentas' por lo que había dicho Dimitri. –"Debemos irnos, nuestras familias vienen a almorzar. Hasta el lunes, chicos. Un placer amigos de Rose y Jesse."- Las acompañe hasta la puerta. –"Estás más que autorizada a darle mi número al bombón de Eddie."- Hanna dijo guiñandome un ojo. –"Lo haré."- Sonreí pícaramente y con eso se retiraron. Cuando estábamos por salir me acerqué a Jesse. –"¿Llevas la cámara?"- Él me miró confundido pero asintió. –"Saca algunas fotos de Lissa y Christian cuando no lo noten, eso sumara puntos en su relación, Liss es una gran fan de los 'momentos congelados'."- Ambos reímos. –"Dalo por hecho Rose y gracias."-

-"De nada Jesse."- Él tomó mi brazo para que nos detuvieramos y voltee a verlo.

-"Lo digo en serio. Por esta oportunidad y por dejarme ser parte de tu círculo y ayudar a que me acepten."- Se notaba la sinceridad en sus ojos y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Alguien se aclaró la garganta, Eddie. –"¿Vamos?"- Revolee los ojos ¿Qué demonios con Eddie? Jesse lo estaba intentando y no es como si alguna vez le hubiera hecho algo directamente. Luego hablaría con él. Recorrimos varios lugares hasta que decidimos comprar comida para llevar e ir a almorzar al parque. Todos se estaban acomodando en unas mesas de jardín que algunos parques suelen tener. –"Eddie ¿Podemos hablar?"- Todos se voltearon a verme, el dudo un momento pero no espere su respuesta y me dispuse a ir a unas hamacas que se encontraban cerca pero lejos del campo auditivo de los demás. Un minuto después él estaba sentado en la hamaca junto a mí. –"¿Qué onda Eddie? Jesse de verdad lo está intentando ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?"- No lo dije enojada, las palabras salieron de mi tranquilas, de verdad quería saber.

-"Nada Rose, es solo que no me cae bien."- Dijo evadiendo el tema, aquí había algo que yo no sabía.

-"Vamos dime ¿Cuál es la historia? Sé que hay algo más…"- Él se quedó en silencio por largo rato y a decir verdad ya me estaba dando hambre. Me puse de pie y estaba por irme.

-"En los dos años que tú y Lissa estaban fuera de la academia yo estuve en una 'relación' con Abby"- Tomé asiento sorprendida por lo que me estaba diciendo.

-"¿Badica?"- Pregunta estúpida, no conocía a otra Abby. –"Lo siento, sigue."-

-"La cosa es que luego de unos meses vi como Zeklos le coqueteaba, habían muchos rumores de que antes él siempre la había rechazado, pero ni bien empezó a salir conmigo y se hizo público comenzó a rondarle. Por supuesto me puse algo celoso, era mi primera novia y Jesse era conocido como el mujeriego y cara bonita… Ellos se acostaron y Abby luego me lo dijo, me dejo por Zeklos, porque él le dijo que la amaba pero todo era mentira, solo queria acostarse con ella y demostrar que era mejor que yo."- Para cuando terminó sus puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-"Ok. Entiendo Eddie de verdad que sí. Jesse era un cerdo, si no lo sabré yo."- Dije revoleando mis ojos. –"Pero él ya no es el mismo, y se está esforzando. Podrías darle una oportunidad, él cambio."-

-"Los tipos como Jesse nunca cambian. Tú cambiaste. Mason estaría muy enojado por esto al igual que yo. "- La mención de Mase fue como un golpe en el estómago y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente, no permitiría que caigan, quería solucionar esto, Eddie está actuando como un idiota por algo que pasó hace tres años.

-"No te atrevas a meter a Mason en esto."- Pude ver que se había arrepentido de eso último que había dicho. –"De todas maneras ¿Todo esto por Abby Badica?"- Él se cruzó de brazos. –"¿Estás enamorado de ella aun?"-

-"No pero…"-

-"Entonces deberías dejarlo pasar ya Eddie, de todas maneras para engañar a alguien se necesita a dos, Jesse tuvo parte de la culpa pero si Abby estaba en una relación contigo y te 'amaba' por más piropos que Jesse le haya dicho tendría que haber dicho que no."-

-"Tal vez, pero sigo pensando que la culpa es de Zeklos, tu tampoco de té resististe a sus 'encantos' ¿Recuerdas?"-

-"Si. La diferencia es que yo no tenía pareja y aun así cuando estuve con él fueron unos besos porque estaba aburrida de que me digan que hacer, tenía que hacer algo salvaje y malo y Jesse estaba ahí."- Eddie se quedó en silencio. –"¿Sabes? De verdad apreciaría que le des una oportunidad y dejes el pasado atrás, porque ya no estamos en St. Vladimir Eddie."- Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, apreté su hombro cálidamente y me fui.

-"Dios muero de hambre."- Dije cuando llegue a los demás.

-"¿Cuándo no Hathaway?"- Sonreí sarcásticamente hacia Christian. Luego de unos minutos Eddie se nos unió. Comimos tranquilos, haciendo pequeñas charlas. Luego de eso seguimos recorriendo un rato la ciudad, aún era de día. Pude ver a Eddie acercarse a Jesse y preguntarle algunas cosas de la cámara, parece que nuestra charla había llegado a algún lado. Christian y Lissa iban delante de ellos, Dimitri y yo detrás. Estábamos mirando vidrieras, nuestras manos se rozaban y no podía evitar desear que la tomara, era estúpido me sentía como niña de doce años caminando junto al chico que le gusta. De momento a otro me quede parada observando la vidriera de una casa de tatuajes. Un hombre rapado, lleno de tatuajes, con un aro expansor en su oreja, vestido con unos jeans y una musculosa con grandes sisas, se encontraba junto a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo, no lo había notado hasta que me hablo. –"¿Estás pensando en hacerte uno?"- Lo miré y luego de unos segundos de pensarlo respondí. –"Tal vez."- Vi como metía una mano es el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, estaba alerta pues no sabría que sacaría y mis instintos de guardián golpeaban. Él hombre extendió una tarjeta hacia mí y suspiré en alivio. –"Es la tarjeta de la tienda, cuando quieras puedes llamar y sacar un turno."- Le sonreí. –"¿Rose?"- Dimitri se había detenido unos pasos más allá a esperarme. Cuando me acerque a él me observó y levantó una ceja, St. Vlad ¿Por qué era tan malditamente sexy? –"¿Estás pensando hacerte un tatuaje?"- Lo observe unos minutos y sonreí. –"Tal vez…"- El me miro divertido. –"¿Qué planeas hacerte?"- Pensé que me iba a dar un discurso sobre tatuajes pero no. –"Eso no te lo diré."- Antes de que él pudiera decir algo Lissa me llamo para ver unos vestidos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos estábamos agotados, habíamos comprado unas pizzas así que nos encontrábamos comiendo. –"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos al hotel, ya está anocheciendo."- Lissa dijo.

-"De ninguna manera."- Dije. –"Dormirán acá."-

-"No queremos incomodar Rose, y solo tienen dos cuartos."- Hice girar mis ojos, ya había pensado en ello.

-"Lo sé. Christian y tú tomaran el cuarto de Jesse. Dimitri, Eddie y Jesse tomaran el mío, hay un colchón inflable bajo mi cama."-

-"¿Y tú?"- Preguntó Christian.

-"Yo dormiré en el sofá."-

-"Yo tomaré el sofá, tú puedes dormir en tu cama, es tu casa después de todo."- Dimitri dijo amablemente. Negué con la cabeza.

-"No, en serio tomaré el sofá. Tengo que hacer un trabajo para historia del arte y probablemente me quede despierta hasta tarde y necesito la cafetera cerca."- Me tomo un tiempo convencerlo pero termino aceptando. Todos dieron las buenas noches y yo me senté en la computadora hacer el informe sobre el renacimiento.

Acababa de terminarlo y decidí beberme una cerveza y mirar algo de televisión antes de dormir para relajarme. Una vez que volví al sofá sentí una presencia en la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando levanté la mirada él estaba allí con una mirada conflictiva. Dejé mi cerveza rápidamente en la pequeña mesa y me acerque. –"Hey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"- Dije suavemente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba envuelta por sus grandes brazos, su cabeza enterrada en mi cabello y podía sentir como daba grandes respiraciones. Cuando nos separamos tome su mano y lo guie al sofá para que se sentara. –"Habla conmigo."- Rogué.

-"Tuve una pesadilla, de cuando…"- Apreté su mano.

-"¿Sucede muy seguido?"- Él asintió pasando su mano libre por su cabello, ahora que lo observaba bien el cansancio era visible en su rostro. –"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"-

-"No realmente. Lo siento."-

-"Esta bien. Ven aquí."- Le dije. Me acosté en el sillón y jale de su mano para que se acostara conmigo, su rostro descansaba en mi torso y lleve mi mano a su cabello. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Habían pasado varios minutos y pensé que se había dormido. –"Gracias Roza."- Dijo levantado su rostro para mirarme. Sonreí. –"No hay nada que agradecer."- El tomo mi mano que se encontraba ahora en su hombro y besó mi palma. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza pero sin soltar mi mano. No recuerdo mucho más porque rápidamente me había quedado dormida con Dimitri envolviendo mi cuerpo.

Desperté a media mañana porque escuchaba unos susurros, abrí mis ojos y mi vi a mi dios ruso abrazado a mi cintura, no quería despertarlo así que solo moví mi cabeza para encontrar la fuente de sonido. Allí estaban todos mis amigos y Jesse les susurraba algo, cuando me vieron él se acercó despacio a mí. –"Llevaré a los chicos a la otra parte de la ciudad. Tomate el día."- Dijo mirando al ruso sugestivamente, le sonreí y escuche como abrían y cerraban la puerta despacio. Dimitri no se despertó ni por un momento, debía estar realmente cansado porque un guardián siempre tiene el sueño ligero y más uno tan dedicado como Dimitri. Puse mis brazos suavemente alrededor de él y cerré mis ojos para continuar durmiendo. Cuando desperté otra vez era porque él se estaba moviendo a mi lado, comencé a acariciar su cabello y susurrar cosas a su oído. Dimitri abrió sus ojos rápidamente escrutando el lugar asustado. –"Estas bien, solo fue una pesadilla."- Dije acariciando su mejilla. Él intensificó su agarre en mi cintura. –"No me dejes por favor, por favor Roza."-

-"Nunca."- El enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, me estaba rompiendo el corazón verlo así, él nunca había estado tan vulnerable frente a mí, excepto cuando había vuelto a ser un Dhampir. –"Hey…"- No reaccionó. –"Hey mírame."- Dije levantando su barbilla. –"Abre los ojos Dimitri, estoy aquí."- Sus párpados lentamente se levantaron y sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. –"Nunca, lo digo en serio."- Él cerró sus ojos un momento para sentir mi caricia en su mejilla. Cuando los volvió a abrir pude ver algo en ellos que hacía tiempo no veía, puro e incondicional amor. Puso su mano en mi mejilla y acercó su rostro al mío, podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse, y cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos me sentí tan dichosa. Antes de saber que estaba pasando abrí mi boca para intensificar el beso. Escuche a alguien poner la llave en la puerta y Dimitri también lo oyó porque lentamente el beso termino. Para cuando la puerta se abrió él y yo no mirábamos intensamente pero no duró mucho, él rápidamente se alejó de mí. Nos incorporamos, los chicos entraron pero ninguno comento nada aunque la tensión entre nosotros era palpable. Esa tarde Lissa y yo decidimos tener un día de chicas e ir a comprar algo para usar esta noche, mañana no habría clases por alguna razón a la que no le había prestado atención, así que hoy iríamos a una disco. Podía sentir a Lissa por el vínculo con ganas de preguntarme que había sucedió pero con miedo de sacar el tema. –"Anda, pregunta."- Ella me miró sorprendida y yo solo puse dos dedos en mi sien.

-"Lo había olvidado por un momento… ¿Qué sucedió ayer, esta mañana?"-

-"Dimitri tuvo una pesadilla y supongo que nos quedamos dormidos…"-

-"Creí que él… Que él no te quería cerca."- Pude notar que temía decir eso por miedo a lastimarme.

-"Yo también lo creí, pero antes de irme me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para volver a mí. Lo amo tanto Lissa, podría esperar una eternidad."-

-"Eso es tan romántico."- Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora. –"Pero dime cómo te sientes ¿Estas bien?"-

-"Si, supongo. A veces me encuentro muy confundida y lo extraño tanto pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? De todas formas estamos progresando y esta semana hablamos algunas veces por mensaje de texto…"-

-"Eso es bueno ¿Algo más? ¿Algún avance más significativo?"-

-"Hoy me beso."- Conversamos largo rato mientras recorríamos tiendas de ropa, le conté cómo había sido todo desde que había dejado su apartamento en la corte. Se sentía bien volver a hablar con Lissa como antes. Cuando volvimos los chicos nos estaban esperando con la comida, la que Dimitri había preparado, estaba deliciosa. Lissa y yo nos cambiamos y la deje hacer mi cabello y maquillaje. Ella lucía un vestido floreado ajustado en la cintura y de falda suelta, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía un maquillaje sencillo. Yo vestía un top negro con una pollera color bordo, en mi cabello tenía dos pequeñas trenzas y un smokey eyes en tonos negros, mis ojos se veían enormes. –Mírense, lucen grandiosas ¿Una foto?"- Dijo Jesse cuando salimos de la habitación, todos rodaron sus ojos excepto Lissa y yo que sonreíamos. –"Oh si Rose, hace tanto no nos sacamos una foto."- Dijo Lissa casi saltando a mi lado. Nos tomamos una foto y nos pusimos en camino. El lugar era grandioso y tenía buena música. Una vez dentro buscamos una mesa y Jesse y yo fuimos a la barra por unos tragos. Cuando volvimos todos estábamos riendo. –"Jesse Rose ¿Disfrutando el finde largo?"- Derek se acercó junto a Jack.

-"Exacto, veo que ustedes también."- Les dije.

-"Sip. Vinimos con Hanna y Alison si se quieren unir, estamos en la parte VIP."- Jack invito.

-"Sus amigos también están invitados."- Los mire a los chicos con la pregunta en mis ojos y todos nos comenzamos a poner de pie. El VIP estaba en el segundo piso y contaba con algunos sofás y pequeñas mesas, una barra y un sector para bailar.

-"Esto está increíble."- Jesse dijo. Saludamos a las chicas, y les presenté a Eddie, Dimitri, Christian y Lissa a los chicos. Entablamos una conversación rápido y todo era risas, me sentí tan relajada y tan feliz de tener a todos mis amigos conmigo pasando un buen rato. Dimitri está sentado en el borde del sofá y pude notar que no se estaba soltando mucho, cosa de guardianes. Me acerque a él y me senté en el brazo del sofá. –"Dimitri vamos"-

-"¿Qué?"- Me miró sin comprender.

-"Suéltate un poco, deja de ser guardián, solo por hoy."- Él parecía estar debatiendo mis palabras en su cabeza. –"¿Por mí?"- Me miró unos momentos y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Está bien."- Yo por mi parte puse mi sonrisa devora hombres.

-"Juguemos algo."- Alison dijo captando la atención de todos.

-"¿Dos verdades una mentira?"- Hanna preguntó. Todos aceptamos, Dimitri no sabía cómo se jugaba asique le explicamos. –"Empiezo yo."- Todos miramos a Hanna expectantes. Luego de jugar un rato, y de que todos perdiéramos al menos dos o tres veces, estábamos algo alegres gracias al producto del alcohol. Me encontraba junto a la baranda del piso de arriba desde donde podía ver a las personas que estaban abajo bailar; unas manos se deslizaron por mi cintura hasta descansar en mi vientre. –"Vamos a bailar Rose."- Derek dijo gritando un poco por el alto volumen de la música.

-"No creo que sea buena idea."- Me sentía algo incomoda, si bien no estaba con Dimitri esto no se sentía bien.

-"Si lo dices por el ruso no te preocupes."-

-"¿Por- Por qué lo diría por él?"- Pregunté con nerviosismo, rápidamente recupere mi postura antes de continuar. –"¿Y por qué no tendría que preocuparme?"-

-"Cualquiera nota que algo pasa entre ustedes y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta juego para otro equipo."- Me guiño un ojo. Lo mire sorprendida, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero estaba más que bien con eso. –"Ahora que todo está aclarado ¿Podemos bailar? Nunca viene mal poner a tu hombre celoso."- Lo pensé un momento.

-"Acepto el baile pero no para poner celoso a nadie."- Derek y yo nos pusimos a bailar, aunque no pensaba en poner celoso a Dimitri, no pude evitar buscarlo con la mirada. Cuando lo hice se encontraba mirándome, totalmente serio, apretando el vaso que tenía la mano, no lo entendía, él debía saber que no había razones para estar celoso. Derek noto mi distracción. –"Creo que iré a comprar algo para beber."- Dijo antes de irse. Me quedé allí parada, mirando a Dimitri con intensidad de manera divertida, encontraba gracioso el hecho de que esté celoso de alguien a quien ni siquiera le gustan las mujeres, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Dimitri se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. –"¿Qué hacías con él?"- Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo pero podía notar la amargura cuando se refirió a Derek.

-"Bailaba…"- Le puse mi mirada más inocente, pero él no parecía encontrarle la gracia. -"Solo eso ¿Por?"-

-"Porque no lo parecía ¿Acaso él – tú – él te gusta o algo así? Ya sé que hablamos pero tú puedes hacer lo que quier-"- Levante una mano para que haga silencio.

-"No Dimitri, no me gusta, y aun si así fuera es más probable que él quiera contigo que conmigo."- Estaba por preguntarme a qué me refería cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-"Lo siento Roza."- Parecía un niño pequeño mientras su madre lo regañaba por haberse robado galletas.

–"Baila conmigo."- Dije tomando sus manos.

-"Yo no sé bailar."- Hice girar mis ojos y puse sus manos en mi cintura y las mías alrededor de su cuello. Bailamos por largo rato, pero cada vez que queríamos hablar el alto volumen de la música lo impedía y me estaba comenzando a frustrar. –"Dimitri salgamos de aquí."- Dije casi gritando y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. –"Rose… estoy de guardia, tu sabes…"- Mi sonrisa se desvaneció pero trate de mantenerla. –"Cierto que tonta, bueno yo iré a casa porque la música que está molestando un poco. Te veo allí."- Él se notaba indeciso, estaba considerando venir conmigo. –"Este bien, te veo en el departamento."- Le dedique una sonrisa, puse mi manos sobre su mejilla y parándome sobre la punta de los dedos de mis pies le di un pequeño beso allí. Salí de la disco y pensé en tomarme un tiempo para pensar… Encontré un café que estaba vacío y decidí entrar, me pedí un café y me senté junto a la ventana. No podía evitar pensar que quería más de Dimitri, entiendo que aún está sanando y que dije que esperaría pero es inevitable, quiero todo de él. La paciencia no era mi fuerte pero debía intentarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por quitar su dolor, su inseguridad, yo sé que él aún no se perdona por aquellas cosas que hizo siendo Strigoi pero tiene que entender que no era el mismo. De lo que no estaba segura es si debía hablar con él o no, no quiero presionarlo a hablar por temor a alejarlo más… ¿En qué me había metido?

Cuando observe mi reloj habían pasado como dos horas, asique decidí volver al departamento. Camine hasta allí aun con mi cabeza llena de preguntas y dudas, abrí la puerta y cuando entre cinco pares de ojos preocupados se posaron en mí. –"¿Dónde estabas Rose? Nos tenías a todos preocupados ¿Por qué no atendías el teléfono? ¿No estás herida, verdad?"- Lissa preguntaba totalmente preocupada. Muy tranquilamente saque mi celular y ahí estaban las llamadas, debía haber estado muy sumergida en mis pensamientos como para no notarlo. –"Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo… Estaba tomando un café."-

-"¿Alguien especial Rosie?"- Dijo Christian a modo de chiste, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Dimitri.

-"Sola. ¿Cómo terminó su noche?"-

-"Oh fue grandioso, hacía mucho no me divertía tanto."- Lissa dijo emocionada. –"Estar sin ninguna obligación, que nadie sepa quiénes somos fue algo totalmente relajante. Gracias por este día."- Me abrazo.

-"Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien ¿Ustedes qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?"- Christian, Dimitri y Jesse respondieron que bien y Eddie estaba muy ocupado mandándose mensajes con alguien, todos nos quedamos en silencio observándolo hasta que este noto la falta de sonido y levantó su vista. –"Emm… ¿Esta bien si salgo un rato?"- Preguntó algo tímido, mi sonrisa creció. –"Por supuesto ¿Alguna rubia captó tu atención?"- Intente levantar una ceja pero ambas lo hicieron. –"Tal vez…"- Dije evadiendo mi mirada. Al cabo de un rato Eddie se había retirado, Lissa y Christian se fueron al cuarto y solo quedamos Jesse, Dimitri y yo. Mañana antes del anochecer ellos se irían, no estábamos lejos de la corte así que llegarían antes de que el sol se ponga. Luego de una charla poco importante Dimitri se retiró al cuarto. –"Ve."- Jesse insistió. –"Dale, yo dormiré en el sofá hoy."- Estaba por quejarme cuando él levantó una mano. –"Sé que quieres, no insistas y ve."- Asentí lentamente y algo indecisa fui camino a mi cuarto donde esperaba Dimitri esté durmiendo para evitar incomodidades, pero no estaba de suerte, él estaba sentado en la cama, con su torso desnudo apoyado contra el respaldo, leyendo. –"Yo, emm, Jesse pensó que sería mejor si él dormida en el sofá."- Dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello nerviosamente. Él me observó unos momentos antes de asentir y continuar leyendo. Tome mi pijama y fui a tomar una ducha. Fue una de las más largas que tome, quería alargar el momento pues no sabía que decir una vez que esté allí. Una cosa era quedarnos dormidos sin querer y otra muy distinta es saber que vamos a dormir en la misma cama. Una vez que salí, seque mi cuerpo, aplique crema, peine mi cabello y me puse mis pijamas que consistían en unos shorts blancos con pequeñas donuts y una musculosa del mismo color con una donut grande. Cuando salí la mirada de Dimitri abandono el libro y ni bien me vio se hecho reír, su risa envolvía todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien volver a oírla. –"¿Qué?"- Pregunté divertida, espere un momento a que dejara de reír. –"No podría imaginarte con otro tipo de pijamas."-

-"Tu sabes de mi debilidad por las donuts."- Y con este ambiente tan relajado pase a meterme dentro de la cama, él dejó su libro en la mesa de noche y apagó la lámpara. Estamos a oscuras, había una ligera iluminación proporcionada por la pequeña abertura de las cortinas que dejaba entrar el claro de la luna. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, acostados sobre nuestras espaldas, mirando hacia arriba, lo sentí tan cerca y lo único que quería era que me… Mis pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando él giró sobre uno de sus lados, pasando una de sus manos por mi vientre hasta mi cadera y ejerciendo una pequeña presión para llevarme cerca de él. Besó mi sien. –"Descansa Roza."-

-"Igual tu Camarada."- Y con eso pase a girar sobre mi lado para que mi espalda descansara en su pecho. Aquella noche descanse demasiado bien, desperté y no quise salirme de su abrazo asique me quedé en silencio entre sus brazos, él sabía que yo estaba despierta y yo sabía que él también lo estaba pero ninguno dijo nada. Nos quedamos horas acostados, sintiendo paz, el calor que el otro proporcionaba y una sensación de tranquilidad que extrañaba demasiado.

Ese día no hicimos nada en especial, nos quedamos en departamento, hablando, comiendo y planificando una futura visita aunque no determinamos la fecha. Nos despedimos y ellos se subieron a su coche rumbo a la corte. Morí por darle un beso de despedida a Dimitri pero todos estaban presentes y hubiera sido incómodo. Jesse nunca pregunto nada pues sabía que hablaría con él si necesitara algo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Última parte del fic, esta parte es más corta pero era esto o subir todo el one shot de una y se iba a hacer un poco largo :S**

 **Espero que les guste el final y haber cumplido sus expectativas. Dejenme saber en los reviews que opinan y gracias a todos los que le dedicaron tiempo para leerlo, ponerle me gusta, favoritos y comentar! Espero subir algo pronto (Ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo one shot y en el epilogo de mascara...)**

 **Hasta prontooooo besos!**

 **Mi beta Vaana gracias totales! jajaja**

* * *

Los días pasaron, Jesse había obtenido la nota más alta en el trabajo de las fotos, algo que lo hizo tener más confianza en su elección y yo me sentía algo orgulloso de haber ayudado en que encuentre su camino. Todo iba bien hasta que un viernes, cuando regrese de la universidad, me encontré a Jesse sentado en el sofá con un sobre en sus manos. El dolor en su rostro era más que evidente, tire mi bolso y corrí a sentarme a su lado. –"¿Qué sucede?"- Él no respondía y luego de un rato de insistir quite el sobre de sus manos, era de un elegante color crema algo brilloso, dentro había una invitación. En ella invitaban a Jesse más un acompañante a la fiesta de compromiso de Katherine y su futuro esposo John. Aleje la carta tirándola sobre la pequeña mesa de café frente al sofá y abrace a Jesse. –"No tenemos que ir. Sabes eso."-

-"Lo sé, pero aun así iremos… Creo que lo necesito para cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida. Sabía que estaba comprometida pero esto solo lo hace más real, yo… Yo creí que aún había algún tipo de esperanza, que ella se arrepentiría o tomara el valor para enfrentarse a sus padres."-

-"Todavía no es tarde Jess, aún hay tiempo de que la recuperes y si el amor que se tienen es grande y real sé que podrán contra cualquier cosa."- Eso era lo que me decía cada vez que despertaba sin Dimitri a mi lado. Desde que volvió a la corte continuamos hablando, pero entre sus deberes de guardián, mis cosas de la universidad y que manteníamos horarios de vida diferentes era algo difícil.

-"¿Tú crees que aún haya algo que pueda hacer?"- Preguntó mirándome a los ojos, podía ver una súplica en ellos, él necesitaba que yo se lo asegure.

-"Yo espero que si Jesse, no puedo prometerte nada pero ¿Qué tienes que perder? No hay lucha que valga más la pena que la que es por amor."- Él sonrío.

-"Entonces ve buscándote un lindo vestido porque tu vienes conmigo."- Y fue así como luego de una semana me encontraba vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro que se sujetaba en el cuello, tenía detalles de lentejuelas negras en la parte superior y la espalda y algunas transparencias, en la cintura una banda de brillos plateados y la falda caía simple con un tajo que comenzaba a la altura de mi muslo. Mis zapatos eran de tacón, negros, bastante altos pero nada fuera del otro mundo. Llevaba un maquillaje algo cargado en mis ojos para hacerlos resaltar y un sutil labial, en mi cabello define un poco las ondas e hice dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado. Jesse lucía un hermoso esmoquin, con corbata de moño todo negro excepto por su camisa que era blanca. Debo decir que ambos lucíamos fabulosos. Subimos al auto, una vez que llegamos a la corte y al lugar donde la fiesta seria celebrada, estacionamos y bajamos. No le avise a nadie que vendríamos, pues si ellos estaban allí quería darles una sorpresa y si no estaban los sorprendería luego, aunque por la pinta que presentaba la fiesta todos los reales estaban aquí. –"¿Cuál es el plan de nuevo?"- Jesse pregunto, yo me encontraba sujetada a su brazo y estábamos contra una pared, ambos con una copa en la mano escaneando el lugar. –"Nos acercaremos a saludar, así yo sé bien quién es Katherine y luego cuando encuentre el momento indicado me la llevaré a algún lado con alguna excusa y te avisaré, cuando llegues allí los dejare solos."-

-"Bien, okey ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué le diré? Esto fue una muy mala idea Rose, creo que debemos irnos."- Pellizque su brazo para que se calmara y saliera de su estado de pánico.

-"Para empezar no seas cobarde, háblale desde el corazón… Asegúrale que la amas y que siempre será así, que a pesar de todo buscas su felicidad y si casarse la hace feliz pues que tú la apoyas y sobre todo no pierdas los estribos, no te enojes porque eso daría un mensaje de posesión, si te sientes enojado solo asiente."- El paso su brazo por mis hombros y beso mi mejilla, en ese momento alguien se aclaró la garganta de una manera obvia. –"Jesse me alegro que hayas podido asistir… ¿Quién te acompaña?"-

-"Katherine…"- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Jesse aparte de baba por ver a Katherine frente a nosotros. Debo decir que era una mujer hermosa, tenía un hermoso cabello castaño claro, largo y lacio, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y resaltaban mucho con su piel pálida, lucía un vestido rosa pálido de mangas tres cuartos, todo el torso y las mangas era de encaje, se ajustaba en la cintura por una banda de una tela más brillante del mismo color y su falda caía simple. Se veía muy elegante como toda Moroi de la realeza.

-"Soy Rose Hathaway, es un placer conocerte Katherine, he oído muy buenas cosas sobre ti."- Dije extendiendo una mano para saludarla, la cual tomó. Mis palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa y en su mirada pude encontrar pesar, le dedique un sonrisa comprensiva y ella asintió lentamente. –"Es un gusto Rose, espero puedan disfrutar de la fiesta."- Le dedicó una última mirada de tristeza a Jesse y se retiró a donde se encontraba un hombre hablando con una pareja, supongo era el prometido. El hombre miró en nuestra dirección y pude ver sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo de una manera vulgar, cerdo. –"Jesse debes actuar, ese hombre me da mala espina."-

-"Ya sé pero ¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Acaba de recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne."- Oí un gruñido desde lo profundo de la garganta de Jesse.

-"Maldito infeliz ¿Cómo se atreve? Tiene a la mujer más hermosa junto a él y hace este tipo de cosas."- Le golpee el brazo juguetonamente para disipar la tensión. –"Tú también eres hermosa Rose, ya lo sabes."- Río. –"Es solo que ella…"- Suspiro enamorado y asentí sonriendo.

-"Tengo que decir que es verdaderamente hermosa."-

-"Lo sé. Oye ¿Sabes si los chicos vienen?"-

-"La verdad no lo –"- Justo en ese momento un risa en un tono de voz tan agudo que resultaba molesto llego a mis oídos, conocía esa risa. Cuando voltee allí está Tasha tocando el pecho de Dimitri y riendo, él lucía aburrido y serio, pero no pude enfocarme en eso, solo en que ella estaba tocando a mi hombre. Y como si sintiera que lo estaba observando su mirada rápidamente se posó en la mía. Tasha volteo a ver que captaba la atención de Dimitri y cuando me vio su rostro se puso sombrío. Tomo el brazo de Dimitri y caminaron hacia mí, pude sentir todo mi cuerpo tensarse. –"¡Rose!"- Me saludo poniéndome en un abrazo el cual no correspondí. –"Que bueno verte. Que buena fiesta, ah que no crees… Dimitri me trajo como su cita."- Dijo emocionada y antes de dar lugar a que alguien más hablara continúo. –"Veo que vienes con un Zeklos, ya creía yo que eras de las que… Tenía trato con la realeza."- Me guiño un ojo sonriendo, yo apreté mis puños.

-"Tu sutil manera de llamarme puta no tiene ningún sentido, en primer lugar Jesse es mi amigo y en segundo."- Reí antes de continuar. –"Ambas sabes que no eres la cita de Dimitri y lo único que estás haciendo por él es aburrirlo hasta la muerte y hacerlo sentir incómodo."- Su sonrisa fue rápidamente borrada por un rostro furioso, y mientras ella más se enojaba a mí más gracia me daba. –"Asique Tasha preferiría que sigas tu camino."- Ella estaba por decir algo cuando Jesse me dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, mire en la dirección en la que está señalaba y vi mi oportunidad, Katherine estaba sola, sin más que decir y sin ganas de seguir hablando con Natasha Ozera me dirigí a donde el interés amoroso de mi amigo se encontraba. –"Hey Katherine sé que no nos conocemos pero ¿Te importaría acompañarme un momento?"- Ella me observó dudosa antes de asentir lentamente. Nos dirigimos a un pasillo donde nadie se encontraba y luego entramos a una puerta, era un pequeño living. –"Jesse me ha hablado de ti, de lo que ha sucedido y creo que te sientes algo triste ¿Me equivoco?"- Ella largo un largo suspiro.

-"No… ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer Rose? Mi padre, él… él piensa que Jesse…"- Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y comenzó a llorar. La senté en uno de los sofás mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda para consolarla, debo decir que me sentía algo incomoda. Sigilosamente la puerta se abrió y Jesse entró a la habitación. Al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Katherine corrió a su lado a abrazarla, yo por mi parte me puse de pie, conectando mi mirada con la de Jesse y dándole un leve asentimiento. Se notaba que ambos se amaban y era una pena que no pudiera estar juntos por errores del pasado. Decidí ir al baño y refrescarme un poco pero mientras hacía eso Tasha decidió unirse a mi. –"¿Sabes que eres patética, verdad? Perseguir a un hombre que jamás se rendirá ante tus encantos." Hice rodar mis ojos.

-"Porque él seguro se rinde ante los tuyos."- Dije con sarcasmo

-"Tal vez no ahora, pero lo hará. Cuando se dé cuenta que contigo no tiene futuro, no solo porque eres una niña patética, también porque jamás podrás darle lo que él más anhela y merece… Una familia"- No quería demostrarlo pero la realidad era que sus palabras habían golpeado en lo más profundo de mí, ella de alguna manera conocía mis inseguridades en cuanto a Dimitri, no dudaba de su amor pero la realidad era que yo no le podía dar una familia. –"Y no solo eso ¿Tú y él juntos? ¿Qué crees que hará eso a su reputación? Esto es pasajero Rosemarie porque Dimitri se dará cuenta de que no eres buena para él y que no te ama realmente, solo eres una pequeña zorra."- Que nuestra relación afectaría nuestras reputaciones era otro de mis miedo, no quería mostrarme débil frente a Tasha pero no quería escucharla más, sus palabras me hacían sentir diminuta y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse detrás de mis ojos.

-"Vete Tasha."- Le dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara, ella sonrió con malicia.

-"Lo haré y te demostraré que Dimitri no te quiere como tú crees."- Y con esas últimas palabras ella se retiró del baño dando un portazo. Tome unos minutos más para calmarme y volver a la fiesta, pero cuando salí de allí sentí mi mundo caerse a pedazos. En el otro lado del salón, frente a la puerta del baño Tasha estaba besando a Dimitri. Él estaba parado como estatua mientras ella abrazaba su cuello, los ojos de Dimitri estaban abiertos en sorpresa pero no hacía nada por alejarla. De pronto su mirada encontró la mía pero yo no quería verlo, no quería ver como él no hacía nada por sacarse a la trepadora de Tasha de encima así que hice lo que mejor hacía en estos días, hui. Pedí un auto a los guardianes el cual devolvería en algunos días y le envié un rápido mensaje a Jesse para que no se preocupara. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas pues no sería prudente conducir en el estado que probablemente entraría una vez que llegara al apartamento.

Una vez dentro me quité el estupido vestido y me puse una larga camiseta que Dimitri se había olvidado esos días en los que estuvo aquí, aun no comprendo porque lo hice, la camiseta aún conservaba su olor y es lo que causó que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer. Me senté en el suelo del balcón de mi cuarto, lleve las rodillas a mi pecho y las tape con la camiseta, abrace mis piernas y deje descansar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras silenciosas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y yo me dedicaba a observar la ciudad. Ya no sabía el verdadero motivo por el que estaba llorando, me refiero a que era una acumulación de cosas, no solo era Dimitri era todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida desde que mi madre me abandonó en la Academia. Pero en especial este último año, tuve que regresar a la Academia, entrenar el doble, lidiar con el vínculo, enamorarme de mi mentor, Victor, mi madre, la muerte de Mason, matar mis primeros Strigoi, tratar con la oscuridad, ver fantasmas, el incidente de Jesse, Dimitri, la cabaña, Dimitri Strigoi, mi paso por Rusia, mi padre, Adrian, Tasha, la restauración de Dimitri, el rechazo de Dimitri, la decisión de hacer algo por mí, irme a vivir fuera del sistema… ¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en un año? ¿Acaso el mundo no me puede dar un respiro? Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que di un pequeño brinco cuando sentí a alguien pasar su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a su pecho. Lo reconocí al instante, y aunque una parte de mi cabeza quería alejarse necesitaba el confort que solo su cuerpo me brindaba.

-"Roza…"- Negué con mi cabeza aun apoyada en su pecho, no quería hablar todavía. Nos quedamos allí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que comencé a tiritar por el frío. Suavemente Dimitri me puso de pie y me llevo a mi cuarto. Nos quedamos sentados en el borde de la cama y podía sentir su mirada quemar en mí. –"Sabes que yo no quería besarla ¿Verdad?"- Dijo en una voz profunda y suave al mismo tiempo. Solté un suspiro. –"Lo sé… Es solo que tu – tu no la alejaste Dimitri… y las cosas que dijo, ella tiene razón."- Sin querer hacerlo me encontraba ahora mirando directamente a sus ojos. La tristeza era visible allí pero también la confusión.

-"Me tomó por sorpresa Roza. Yo no sabía lo que sucedía hasta que te vi y cuando la aleje ya era tarde, tú te habías ido."- Dudo un segundo antes de continuar. –"¿A qué te refieres con lo que dijo?"- No sabía si decirle o no pero decidí ser honesta.

-"Ella me acorraló en el baño y señaló algunos puntos que me hacen dudar que tú y yo estemos – que tú y yo seamos… Lo que sea que haya entre nosotros."- No sabía cómo definir nuestra relación y eso era aparte del problema. Él aún seguía confundido sin comprender de qué está hablando. –"Dimitri tú y yo juntos podría dañar tu reputación, y de verdad no deseo eso, las personas están volviendo a confiar en ti y no quiero poner en duda tu dedicación como guardián porque estás en una relación con tu alocada ex alumna Dhampir, una que huyó dos veces de la Academia e incluso graduada decidió dejar sus tareas de guardián atrás."- Baje mi mirada pero él rápidamente puse su mano en mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro.

-"Eso no es importante Roza, lo que tú y yo tenemos es algo que no le sucede a todo el mundo. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es una conexión más allá de lo físico, es amor, del verdadero, del incondicional y aunque sé que tardé en darme cuenta y que aún no soy completamente yo, en estos días me he dado cuenta que jamás volveré a ser el mismo, pero también que no quiero volver a tenerte lejos, nunca."- Sus palabras fueron una caricia a mi alma pero aún me sentía insegura y él lo noto. –"Hay algo más… Dime por favor."-

-"Es que yo… Dimitri yo no puedo dar aquello que tú más anhelas."-

-"¿Y qué es eso?"- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Una familia…"- La comprensión pareció golpearlo y abrió sus ojos en asombro. Lentamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-"Oh Roza… Tú eres mi familia. Lo que más anhelo es comenzar una vida contigo. Si bien siempre tuve el deseo de ser padre no me imagino siendo padre de otros niños que no sean los tuyos."-

-"Ese es el punto Dimitri."- Dije poniéndome de pie y parándome frente a él, algo histérica. –"Yo no puedo darte niños, ni siquiera sé si los quiero y no podría vivir conmigo misma pensando que si tú te quedas conmigo te perderás de aquella oportunidad y que en algún momento de la vida sentirás odio por mi porque no pude darte aquello."- Él se puso de pie y tomo mi rostro fuertemente en sus manos, pero sin hacerme daño.

-"Jamás y repito, JAMÁS podría odiarte, ni en un millón de años Roza. Me hice a la idea de que no podría tener una familia biológica desde el día en el que acepte mis sentimientos por ti. Si algún día quieres formar una buscaremos la manera y si no, estaré bien con eso. Estaré bien mientras tú estés a mi lado. Te amo Roza, te amo como jamás pensé que podría amar."- Y antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna otra excusa sus labios colisionaron con los míos. Todas las inseguridades que antes tenía de repente se esfumaron, y lo único que podía sentir eran sus labios moverse en sincronía con los míos.

El mordió mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido, el cual él aprovechó para intensificar el beso. Sus manos abandonaron mi cara para una mezclarse en mi cabello y la otra abrazar mi espalda baja, haciendo que no quedara aire entre nuestros cuerpos. Una de mis manos encontró su cuello mientras la otra se deslizaba por los músculos de sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien sentirlo de esta forma.

La mano que estaba enredada en mi cabello lentamente se encontró en la misma posición que la otra y ambas bajaron hasta mi trasero. Dimitri apretó levemente y no me tomo mucho entender que quería. Di un pequeño salto y envolví su cadera con mis piernas, ahora podía sentir cada parte de él y créanme era increíble. No quería perder más tiempo, quería sentirlo ya dentro de mí, luego habría tiempo para hacer el amor. Después de todo Dimitri y yo éramos personas físicas.

Una de mis manos descendió entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Él se alejó un poco, sabía que me diría 'Paciencia Roza', pero una mirada a mi ojos y entendió mi necesidad y pude verla reflejada en los suyos. Volvió a unir sus labios con los míos y yo deshice su hebilla y desabotoné sus pantalones. En un rápido movimiento mi espalda estaba contra la pared, los pantalones y bóxer de Dimitri se encontraban en sus tobillos y de alguna manera logro quitarme mi ropa interior sin tener que bajarme. Él se alejó para mirarme una vez más y asentí levemente sabiendo lo que sus ojos preguntaban. En un brusco movimiento lo tenía dentro de mí, solté un gemido de dolor y placer. Los movimientos eran animales, su respiración forzosa al igual que la mía, después de unos minutos encontré mi liberación que Dimitri se encargó de llevar, unas embestidas más y él encontró la suya.

La ropa que ambos llevábamos puesta estaba pegada a nuestro cuerpo por el sudor, su frente estaba pegada a la mía. –"Te amo."- Le dije aun recuperando mi aliento. –"Te amo."- Me respondió rápidamente mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Baje mis piernas y tomé su mano guiándolo hasta la cama, lo sentí allí y sabía que debía recuperarse para seguir con el round 2. Decidí que era un buen momento para condimentar un poco las cosas, pase una mano por mi cabello, deslizándolas lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta. –"Adoro como te ves con mi ropa."- Dijo en voz ronca. –"Pero más adoro cuando no llevas nada."- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, intente levantar una ceja pero ambas lo hicieron. –"Me puedo encargar de aquello."- Le dije con la voz más sexy que pude y lentamente me quite su camiseta quedándome totalmente expuesta ante él. –"A mí también me gusta más cuando tu no llevas nada ¿Sabes?"-

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás al respecto?"- No conocía este lado seductor de Dimitri y debo que decir que al igual que su otras partes me volvía loca.

-"Pues me encargare de ello."- Me acerque a él y comencé a desabotonar su camisa dejando besos cada vez que deshacía un botón. Observe cómo su miembro volvía a la vida y sabía que faltaba poco para que pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo. Me senté sobre sus rodillas, acariciando su pecho hasta llegar a mi premio. Dimitri dejó salir un gemido cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su miembro y comencé a acariciar lentamente. En unos segundos él me había apoyado contra la cama y se encontraba sobre mí. –"Eres tan hermosa."- Dijo plantando un beso detrás de mi oreja. –"Tan hermosa que duele."- Continuo plantando besos en todo mi cuerpo, tomándose más tiempo en mis pechos, no pude evitar los gemidos de placer que salían de mi boca al momento en que su lengua hizo contacto con mis pezones. Involuntariamente una de mis manos se enredó en su cabello, haciendo una leve presión mientras él seguía mordisqueando y besándome allí. Cambio su atención a mi otro pecho a la vez que una de sus manos decencia por mi cuerpo hasta llegar entre mis piernas, acaricio lentamente introduciendo algunos dedos, dentro y fuera mientras su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris. –"Dim i tri."- Dije en una voz entrecortada al momento en que sus dedos mágicos me hacían llegar a otro orgasmo. Él volvió a trazar un camino de besos hasta que su rostro estaba a la altura del mío y una sonrisa triunfadora estaba plantada en su rostro. Sin decir más se posiciono entre mis piernas y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos introdujo su miembro otra vez dentro de mí. Los movimientos eran lentos pero precisos y podía sentir que con cada uno de ellos llegaba más profundo dentro de mí. Lentamente aumentó el ritmo hasta que podía sentir en mi estómago otro orgasmo construirse. –"Vente conmigo Roza."- Demandó suavemente y así lo hice, me concentré en cada detalle de cómo se sentía él dentro de mí y ambos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Luego de unos minutos Dimitri salió de mí y se acostó a mi lado, abrazando mi cuerpo para que quedara mi pecho sobre el suyo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. –"Te amo Roza."- Y fue en ese momento que no solo vi el amor y la sinceridad de sus palabras, sino también la decisión de dejarme entrar por completo. Sé que sería un camino largo y que no todo serían flores y colores, pero lo acompañaría en cada paso de su recuperación, estaría para él cada vez que me necesite incluso cuando él no lo sepa. Y sé que él estará ahí para mí, porque Dimitri Belikov es mi complemento, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante y sobre todo el amor de mi vida. –"Yo a ti Camarada."-

FIN


End file.
